


everything could wait

by dedicaiton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Inspired by Grease, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, is this even considered angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: iwaizumi doesn't know what to make of oikawa sometimes. well, most of the time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 31





	everything could wait

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i saw someone on tiktok talk about iwa and shittykawa in grease so i decided to write this. it's barely even grease. if you SQUINT i guess. just some pining and fluff <3  
> probably will be deleting this later? i just wanted to push something out in 20 minutes that would help me with my writers block sorry sorry sorry.

Salty water splashed against rocks, causing droplets to fall upon an unsuspecting victim who was certainly not dressed for this kind of occurrence. He shrieked and attempted to shield himself from future onslaught as beautiful laughter seemingly egged on the waves. Once again, the man was hit but this time, the attack was much worse. All of his clothes were now soaked instead of misted, clinging to his body like a needy child.

"You look good like that." Iwaizumi was grinning wickedly at the sight in front of him. Oikawa looked like the pure definition of a wet and upset cat. Even their hair was alike, deflated, and tousled from the push of an angry ripple. Though this comparison was incredibly true in almost all forms, Iwaizumi was happy that the brunette _didn't_ have claws like a real cat. He figured if that was the case, his eyes would have gotten scratched out at that exact moment. Instead, Oikawa only scowled and wrung out his shirt, heading away from the shore.

"Like what? Do you see something _nice_?" Oikawa questioned as he reached Iwaizumi, holding his hands out to pose his body forward, showing off his toned torso. _Thank you, God, for influencing Tooru to wear white today._

Iwaizumi turned his head and scoffed out the reply, "Ha! Don't make me laugh, Shittykawa."

A lopsided grin was all Oikawa responded with before he jumped forward. Suddenly, Iwaizumi's back was hitting the sand, unsurprisingly not cushioning his fall, and a weight was placed against his pelvis. A very _heavy_ weight. After regaining his breath, Iwaizumi's reeling thoughts pieced together the fact that it was _not_ the rising tide that had knocked him over, but Trashy-fucking-kawa. The man dared to stare down at him with such puppy-like enthusiam that Iwaizumi had no idea how he was supposed to stay mad. 

"Mmh. You also have a nice body, Iwa-chan. So hard." Oikawa mumbled almost absentmindedly as he ran his nimble fingers along the ridges of Iwaizumi's abs. He watched, mystified, unsure of what to say or do. Oikawa had that effect. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go swimming one last time before it gets dark. How does that sound?"

While all the blood was seemingly leaving his brain and going elsewhere, Iwaizumi was able to form at least some sort of verbal communication. Even if it sounded like he was a kindergartener trying to sound out new words.

"Ouff." 

"What was that? I don't know what _'ouff'_ is, but if you meant to say _'off'_ , no. I feel very content with staying right here." Wiggling his hips to prove that point, Oikawa placed a soft kiss upon Iwaizumi's forehead. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"I'm not flustered, I'm dying because you're so fucking heavy." Iwaizumi said, venom lacing his words. Finally, he had managed to construct a full sentence. _What an accomplishment that shouldn't even be an accomplishment!_ He gripped Oikawa's tiny waist and lifted him easily, plopping the brunette down without any ease.

"Meanie!" Oikawa huffed as he stood, brushing sand off of his ass and the back of his thighs. Iwaizumi did the same. "Seriously though, Iwa-chan, am I that heavy?"

This was a time to choose his thoughts wisely. Iwaizumi shuffled through which options to take as Oikawa stared at him expectantly with his hands upon his hips. On one hand: No, Oikawa was not that heavy. On the other hand: Yes, teasing Oikawa to see that delicious blush rest high upon his cheeks, watch how he squirms and throws a tiny fit, was worth it. Hm.

"Of course you are fucking heavy. I would never lie to you, would I?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, expecting a rough reaction but Oikawa proved the opposite. 

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and his eyes twinkled. The smile on his face was like heroin. Iwaizumi wanted to chase it and inject that certain look straight into his veins, flowing it to his memory so he'd never forget it. This was the third choice he didn't even think was possible but fuck, was it so much better than the other two. Oikawa was gorgeous.

"Iwaaaaaaaa~!" Oikawa lept again but Iwaizumi made sure to plant himself. A fluffy messy of damp hair landed on Iwaizumi's chest, moving up to his collarbone then settling into the junction between that and his neck. Hands snaked around to wrap behind his head and pull the two of them close. Iwaizumi was in the middle of a deep, intense, hug attack and it didn't seem like Oikawa was going to let go any time soon. "I love you, I love you, _I love you_."

Iwaizumi stiffened significantly. Hearing those words, so fucking soon, was... _what_? _Was he serious?_ They had met only a month ago, spent every second of the day together since then, but wasn't this early? They weren't even dating, nor had any of them confessed any sort of feelings. Iwaizumi didn't even know if Oikawa was into him! Or was even gay in the first place! _What. Was. Happening_. He couldn't be serious, could he? Iwaizumi could never tell with that damned confusing piece of shit. So confident yet insecure, so happy yet sad, so energetic yet so tired. What could he expect in the first place?

"Are you okay, Hajime?" Oikawa was pulling back and staring into Iwaizumi's eyes _so_ fucking rudely. How could someone look at him with that much adoration?

"I'm fine, Tooru." Iwaizumi kissed his forehead lightly, returning the favor from earlier. "Let's go swimming."

Oikawa brightened once more. He'd have to obey him more often.

"Race you!" 

With that, Oikawa was peeling himself off Iwaizumi and sprinting toward the traitor waves that had covered him not even twenty minutes before. He kept looking back, checking to make sure Iwaizumi was coming and deflated once he realized that he hadn't moved an inch. Only when Iwaizumi started to tauntingly take off his shorts and shirt did Oikawa continue, making the same movements only with increased speed. 

Maybe Iwaizumi loved him too. But it was too early, and all that mattered right now was spending the summer with that radiant ball of happiness. That's all he really needed. School, home, everything could wait.


End file.
